


oh, god, this is love?

by satan_in_trouble



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, all i write is sad!!, basic rundown: reader pines, the whole edd/matt/tom thing is just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_trouble/pseuds/satan_in_trouble
Summary: it's aching and loneliness and you don't ever want it to stop.





	oh, god, this is love?

**Author's Note:**

> so.............. enjoy. i know i'm very new but i'm thinking of doing a longer fic

you see edd smile at the weird meme you just sent him across the room, and he looks up and his eyes scrunch up as he smiles again at you, and your heart stops and starts again before you smile back.

-

matt giggles as you carefully brush his hair with your fingers while sitting on his couch, and he sighs contentedly once you hug his shoulders, and your brain shouts out to kiss him but you just blink a few times.

-

tom hums quietly to the music you turn on in the car, a slower arctic monkeys song that reminds you of him, and he sings softly when the words come in, and you exhale and look away to prevent from telling him he’s lovely.

-

the trio all pile onto the couch and reach for each other, and you make some comment about the three and settle for the lonesome chair, and you don’t really watch the movie they play but you watch them, like always, because you’re so in love and it feels like drowning.


End file.
